Dead Wrong
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #12 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge.


**#12 : Dead Wrong**

"Ty would you please listen to me?" Amy called out as she followed Ty. He kept walking, his eyes set in a viscious glare. "Ty!"

The two went through the doors of their high school and down the stairs, Ty still managing to keep distance between himself and Amy. He started towards the student parking lot, obviously headed for his truck.

Amy kept following, desperate to get him to talk to her. What he'd seen was wrong!

"Ty, baby, please listen to me." She pleaded with him as they walked.

Still he ignored her, finally reaching his black Chevy Silverado and unlocking it with the clicker on his key ring. He opened up the back passenger door and tossed his backpack inside, shutting the door before going around to the driver's side to get in.

Amy knew if she let him get into that truck and drive off, it'd be the end of their relationship for good, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let that happen. She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm.

Instantly he whirled around to face her, his eyes flashing in temper as he looked down at her.

"What, Amy? You seemed a little busy with Will, don't stop on my account." He snapped at her.

"Ty listen to me! That wasn't me, Will did that! I did not ask him to, I did not _want_ him to, and I did not kiss him back! Go look at him, he has a red hand mark on his face from where I slapped him as hard as I could before I came running after you!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arm back towards the school.

Behind them a few yards, a small crowd had gathered, watching the two eagerly. The 'perfect couple' of Jefferson High was fighting? Oh, who knew when they'd get a chance to see something like this again.

"Will kissed her? Does he want to die? Ty could easily kick his ass." One girl whispered to her friend, her eyes set on the bulge of muscle in Ty's arms as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's going to be a good fight to watch." Her friend replied eagerly, eyes never leaving the fight in front of them.

Ty knew that the crowd had gathered to watch, but he ignored them. They weren't his concern, his girlfriend was.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Ty asked her. She could see the hurt starting to show through the anger in his eyes and her own heart clenched.

"I didn't _let_ him! He just did it. Ty, I swear I didn't want that. You know that I love you with all my heart. Why in the world would I go around kissing someone else and risk hurting you or losing you?" Amy pleaded.

Ty let his arms fall to his sides, his chest heaving with a sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head bow forward briefly. He knew that she wasn't lying to him, she truly did love him and he knew that without a doubt, she would never try to hurt him or do something that she thought would. He looked up and met Amy's eyes.

"It just looked like you were kissing him back." He whispered, the heartache clear in his voice now.

"Never, Ty. I love _you,_ I only want _you._" Amy told him, reaching out and taking his hand in her own. She was relieved when he entwined his fingers with hers.

He sighed again and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her own briefly before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, "Then I owe him two ass kickings, one for kissing you and one for making me think you were kissing him back."

Amy put her arms around him, "You know that I'd never do that to you."

Ty smiled at her softly, "I do, I just lost it when I walked into that room and saw that," his smile turned to a frown and the temper returned to his eyes. "He's going to pay for that, Ames. I'm going to make sure he does."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Ty. You have college people here watching you and deciding if they're going to offer you a scholarship or not. If you get into a fight now you could lose that. It's not worth that." Amy warned him.

"Yes it is. He kissed my girl, there's no way in Hell I'm going to let him get away with that." Ty told her.

Amy shook her head at him, "Ty please, it's time to listen to me again. I won't stand to the side and let you get in trouble over this. I already slapped Will."

"And I want to see that red hand print, but I'm still going to blacken his eye and bloody his lip." Ty told her, slipping an arm around her shoulders as he turned her around and started walking back to the school, a purpose in his stride.

The crowd parted for him eagerly, people whipping out their phones to record the fight that they saw coming. This was going to be good!

"Ty, no. Let's go home, I'm not letting you do this." Amy protested, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him to a stop.

"No ma'am." Ty told her cheerfully as he started up the stairs to enter the school. Amy grimaced worriedly and followed after him, knowing that she had to stop him before he could get his hands on Will.

"Will! How ya doing buddy boy?" Ty boomed out cheerily as he walked into the classroom that Will was still in.

Amy entered in right behind him and saw Will jump to his feet, his eyes widening briefly before narrowing at Ty in a glare.

"What do you want, Baldwin?" Will spat angrily.

"Oh just giving you what I owe you." Ty said, keeping that fake smile on his face and keeping his voice light and happy. The fakeness of it had Amy flinching. He was ticked, as though just laying eyes on Will had doubled his anger.

As she thought on it, Amy realized that it probably had. Ty normally kept his temper on a tight leash, but once it was turned loose it was a scary thing.

"Ty no!" Amy gasped out as Ty threw his fist. His punch landed hard on Will's jaw and the other boy fell back over a desk, crashing to the floor of the empty classroom.

"Get him Ty!" A boy called from the doorway of the room and Amy sent him a searing glare that only got harder when she saw his camera in his hand, videoing the fight.

"Put that stupid phone up!" She snapped at him before she turned back to the fight and went to try to pull Ty off of Will.

By now, blood was rushing from Will's mouth and nose and he had only managed to land a blow on Ty's chest.

"Ty stop, please! You've got your payback, it's time to go now, before a teacher comes!" Amy begged him, grabbing onto the arm that he'd pulled back for a finishing blow.

Ty's expression was set in anger as he glared down at Will, "Alright Ames, just one second. I just have a little advice for Willy Boy here." With that Ty leaned down to get right into Will's face, "If I ever catch you around my girl again, I will do much worse than this, got it? Stay away from her." He growled before shoving himself away from Will and climbing to his feet, slipping an arm around Amy's shoulders as he lead her from the room.

Again the crowd parted for them as they went back out to Ty's truck, sending Ty smirks. Again he ignored them, leaning over and kissing Amy's forehead as they exitted the building.

"I don't know about you, Ames, buy I'm in the mood for some chinese. Wanna go out to eat tonight?" Ty asked Amy easily, as though he hadn't just delivered a brutal beating to some poor idiot.

Amy sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I should say no so that next time you'll listen to me when I beg you to stay out of a fight, but of course I can't. What time are we going?"

"How does six sound?" Ty asked as he opened up the passenger side door of his truck for Amy, taking her backpack and tossing it into the backseat. As he turned back to her, he couldn't help but smirk as he caught sight of Will going to his car and getting in, eager to get away from the school.

"That's fine." Amy sighed as she climbed into his truck and he shut the door behind her, going around to get in on his own side. She shook her head as he got in and started the truck.

Ty would never learn to listen to her if she kept giving in to him, but what could she say? She loved the boy, temper and all.


End file.
